Anticipation
by Brooke87
Summary: A selection of moments where Jason realizes ... stuff ... :)


ANTICIPATION

It was that tiny moment that made it clear for him. Well, to be absolutely honest, he had known for quite some time. But it had always been some kind of distant thought, something he couldn't really get his head around. But, as they sat side by side on the beach, the moon far above them, the realization hit him hard and brutal. He loved the girl that sat next to him. And more so, it wasn't a childish crush like he had suspected. It was honest, all consuming love.

When she cried a little harder he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder and as if on cue she leaned towards him and he put his arm around her back. She became quiet and they sat like this for quite some time. He knew she must be thinking about the reef and what was lost to due to his race. He should be too. But he couldn't keep himself from thinking that she was the most amazing person he had ever known. That was the first time he realized he loved her. And quite ironically, he would never know that it was the first time for her, too.

Part of the reason why he couldn't get along with Kal had been his jealousy. He would never admit it, but to see someone else share such an intimate bond with her - even though it almost resembled a sibling relationship - scared him. It scared him that someone else could take his place as her best friend. The morning after their dive in the reef she had been so worried when she couldn't find him - it had driven him really mad. It retrospect he had been an idiot. A jealous idiot at that. He knew that.

When the search for the Synchronium led them into the jungle and they barely escaped the time bomb laid out by UBRI, she was the first one he started looking for, the first one he made sure was okay. And as they commenced their search and found it high up in the trees he could barely keep himself from getting that damn thing down himself in fear of her falling down. But when she sat on one of those big tree branches high in the air and took possesion of the Synchronium piece she looked down, directly into his eyes. They stared at each other and for a moment it seemed as if he would get lost in her eyes. And with a smile she let it fall down, right into his hands. He felt the weight of this trust and it nearly made him choke. It felt as if she had entrusted something much more valuable to him. It was the first time he dared to think that she might feel the same.

The day they tried to get the Synchronium back from Hellegren he had been going crazy, all tied up at the pier knowing she was out there doing everything to keep that man from letting it touch water. He was scared that this was exactly what she may have to give: Everything. Then Kal showed up, untied them and it seemed like treason to go to the island and wait for her there - but he knew he would just be a burden out there, even though it was hard to accept. So he waited impatiently on the island with all the others and when she finally appeared on the shore he ran towards her. Ending up helping Kal get out of the water instead of her wasn't what he had anticipated but the guy needed help. So after the sisters had worked the Synchronium and came back towards the beach he was the first who reached Neri and after announcing that it had indeed worked she looked at him. Over the years they had developed this weird habit of kissing after surviving yet another danger. None of them ever seemed to think anything of it. But that day he angled his head away just a little bit and enveloped her in a huge hug instead. He couldn't stand that it remained an insignificant habit. It needed to be special, it needed to be important to both of them. It was the first time he realized just how deep his feelings went.

At one point during their hunt for the Ankh he had convinced himself that it was best for them to stay the way they were - friends. That was until Shersheba came into the picture. He had to admit in the beginning he felt attracted to her. It all started in Egypt and back then he must have been pretty obvious because Neri witnessed the glances he gave the black-haired princess. It was a shame that she never noticed the way he looked at her. It felt like cheating and he couldn't understand why. If all they were going to be was friends - then why did it feel wrong to find another girl attractive? It was then he realized he was screwed.

The day he almost lost her he felt as though his whole world had been turned upside-down. He couldn't begin to describe the feeling of grief and that of joy as she sat up on the floor of the pyramid. When they had brought her back to Orca he had realized she belonged there. With his family and with him.

When they went to his father's farm for his birthday she had been amazed by the horses. She didn't hesistate to put on some more ,normal' clothes and go for a trail ride. For the first time he had seen her that way. Dressed in a pair of pants and a squared flanell blouse with an Akubra on her head. She looked so amazing, so relaxed. They stayed in seperate rooms of course but he couldn't stop himself from checking in on her a few times during the night. He noticed the way the moonlight danced on her face and he felt stupid for ever thinking he could just be friends with her.

That night he realized he had never seen a girl more beautiful than her.

Now, almost two years later they were still exactly where they had been that moment at the beach. They shared a special bond - but he had no idea what it was to her. They had had so many half-obvious moments. Times when it seemed all that was standing between could be wiped away with just one simple word or action - but he never dared to go there, fearing to loose her.

So as they were standing on the beach with her mother and their two siblings and the queen announced her decision to let Neri stay on earth he didn't know what to say. She, Mera and Brett left them alone to talk and still he couldn't find any words. Brett slowed down and finally turned towards them again. „It's about damn time you two get it together." he grinned and jogged to meet up with Mera and her mother. Even though he was annoyed with his brother for butting into his buisiness he knew he would have never had the courage to start the topic. So part of him was relieved his younger brother had done it for him - and part of him was really really scared.

When she asked him if he was happy that she would stay he took her hands. He felt chills run down his body as their hands touched. „What do you think!" „Charlie seems to be happy." „Not as happy as me" he then said out loud without thinking. There it was again. One of those moments in which one simple gesture could change everything. Like all those before and he was terrified. She looked at him and there was something in her eyes, something he had never seen. Inside him, something shifted. It was as if his body acted on it's own accord. This giant stone that had been sitting on his heart lifted and he just stopped worrying. Instead of taking a step back like he had done all those years, he moved forward. Instead of thinking he just acted. He lowered his head and kissed her. And just as their lips touched he finally realized what he had seen in her eyes; the one emotion she had never allowed him to see before: Anticipation. This time it mattered.


End file.
